This invention relates to an article of manufacture; namely, a water heater tank construction and more particularly to the improvment in such a construction of a novel leg design which supports a water heater tank.
Typically a water heater tank is formed with a vertical, cylindrical tank wall having a top cap and a bottom, generally dished wall. The tank is typically supported upon a base or base pan, for example by plastic legs. The legs serve a dual function of supporting the tank and supporting the base. The base pan also supports a jacket which surrounds the tank. Usually, an insulation material is positioned between the jacket and tank.
It is desirable to use as few a number of parts in the construction of such a water heater as possible. It is also desirable to provide that such parts will be fabricated and then fit together with as few mechanical and assembly operations as possible. With these objectives in mind, the present invention was conceived.